Nih, pacar gue!
by Cake Cherry
Summary: "Kak Sasuke, mau nggak jadi pacar aku?" Deg deg deg... / "Sori, gue udah punya pacar."...Hancur sudah harapan Sakura buat jadi pacar Sasuke./ "Iiih, sini aku elapin kringetnya. Kak Sasukeee..."/ Senior kejam itu bikin baper... "Nih, pacar gue. Iya 'kan, Honey?"/ Fluff, maybe? DLDR.


" _Kak Sasuke, mau nggak jadi pacar aku?"_

 _Deg deg deg..._

" _Sori, gue udah punya pacar."_

 _...Hancur sudah harapan Sakura buat jadi pacar Sasuke._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All of the characters and NARUTO itself are Masashi Kishimoto's but this story is purely mine.**_

 _ **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, bahasa gak baku, nistjah, jauh dari kata sempurna ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Nih, Pacar Gue!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Well_ , cerita di atas adalah peristiwa paling mengenaskan bagi Sakura. Ditolak mentah-mentah oleh senior plus jawaban yang nusuk membuat cewek itu langsung berpaling. Eitss, tapi cewek itu bukan Sakura, lho. Itu tadi adalah cewek berambut merah yang baru saja nembak senior dingin dan kejaaam.

Jawabannya itu nusuk dan bikin ngenes. Masa' katanya udah punya pacar. Blak-blakan pula. Ditambah Sakura juga suka sama senior itu lagi. Iya, Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal kekejamannya. Asal kalian tahu, senior itu pernah nyuruh Sakura lari keliling lapangan lima putaran. Tahu gimana cape' nya dia muterin lapangan sekolah yang hampir sepadan sama stadion.

Senior itu kejaaam banget. Kebanyakan dari junior cewek yang nembak dia itu DITOLAK mentah-mentah. Padahal setahunya tidak ada cewek yang lagi deket sama Kak Sasuke. Tapi 'kok... Kak Sasuke bilang kalo punya pacar, sih. Apa itu cuma alesan aja buat ngehindar sama cewek-cewek?

Yap, itu pasti betul!

Jadi, deh banyak gosip tersebar kalo Kak Sasuke punya pacar yang enggak tahu bener atau enggaknya. Tapi mereka percaya-percaya aja, sih kalo Kak Sasuke yang ngomong. Bahkan _Karin and The Gengs_ alias cewek yang barusan nembak Kak Sasuke langsung menyuruh para cewek berkumpul dan mendiskusikan siapa pacar Kak Sasuke.

 _LEBAY! Aish, Sakura nggak mau ikutan, ah!_

" _Wait_ , Sakura! Bapak minta tolong, ya. Pliiis..."

Orang laknat itu adalah Pak Guru Maito Guy yang menjabat sebagai guru olahraga. Iiih, Sakura sebel, deh sama guru itu. Apa-apa dia yang disuruh. Inilah, itulah. Hellooow! Sakura bukan babu, Pak. Dia cuma siswi yang mau-mau aja disuruh. Mau tidak mau, Sakura menuruti perintah gurunya dengan menganggukkan kepala . Kentara banget kalo nggak ikhlas banget.

"Ini botol minuman buat anak basket. Tolong ya kamu anterin. Kasian mereka Bapak suruh latihan siang-siang kayak gini. Pliiis..."

 _Lah, salahnya siapa coba?_

"Wokey!"

Bisa ketemu sama kakak senior ganteng itu memang keberuntungan karena cowok itu alias si _Doi_ anak basket. Tapi yang nggak enaknya itu bawa botol minuman gede, lima lagi. Sakura bisa bungkuk kalo sampai di lapangan. Tidak apa. Sakura melakukannya demi si _Doi_. Demi Kak Sasuke!

 **...**

Punggungnya pegal. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi dia sampai ke lapangan basket. Mana nggak ada yang bantuin lagi. Ini ke-ngenesan _story_ yang pernah dia lakukan. Sebentar lagi. Yeah, sebentar lagi masa-masa suramnya akan tergantikan surga indah di matanya. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi keindahan Kak Sasuke di matanya.

Sakura pengin Kak Sasuke jadi pacarnya. Efek _baper_ keinget kejadian tadi.

Legaaa... dia udah sampai di lapangan dan mulai menaruh botol-botol minuman itu di samping tempat duduknya. Itu cowok-cowok ganteng lagi main basket. Segar matanya. Namun tetap saja yang dilihatnya cuma Kak Sasuke seorang. Kasian, Kak Sasukenya pasti keringetan di bawah terik matahari. Uuuh, ini pasti salahnya guru laknat itu.

"Iiih, sini aku elapin kringetnya. Kak Sasukeee..." gumamnya dengan wajah berbinar.

 _ **Priiit...!**_

Bunyi peluit tanda berakhirnya permainan membuat Sakura bersorak riang. Sebentar lagi, _Kak Sasuke and the friend_ bakal nyamperin dia buat ambil botolnya. Tapi 'kok... lagi-lagi _baper_ keinget kalo mungkin aja Kak Sasuke udah punya pacar. Semoga aja belum punya pacar.

Namun Karin tetap saja Uzumaki Karin. Cewek merah itu nekat mencegat _Sasuke and the friend_ di tepi lapangan. Masih aja penasaran kalo Kak Sasuke punya pacar. Mungkin cewek itu punya niat buat nanyain siapa pacarnya Kak Sasuke. Besar juga nyalinya.

"Stooop!"

 _Kak Sasuke and the friend_ berhenti, "Ada urusan apa lo sama gue?"

" _Tell me_ , _okay_? Aku pengin tahu siapa pacar Kak Sasuke. 'Kan tadi Kakak bilang kalo udah punya pacar. Ayo ngaku!" gertak Karin sambil sok nginggris.

"Okeh, gue tunjukin sama elo siapa pacar gue." Jawab Kak Sasuke dengan tenang.

 _ **Deg deg deg...**_

Sakura deg-degan penasaran sama pacarnya Kak Sasuke. Jangan-jangan pacarnya ada di sini lagi. Kalo emang iya pacarnya ada di sini, Sakura udah pasti nangis gulung-gulung di lantai. Dia 'kan nggak kuat ngeliat Kak Sasuke sama pacarnya nanti mesra-mesraan. Semacam suap-suapan, peluk-pelukan, atau malah tambah parahnya cium-ciuman. _NO WAY!_

Cuma dia, Haruno Sakura yang boleh ngelakuin hal-hal itu sama Kak Sasuke. Plis, dia udah poteq sejak Kak Sasuke-nya itu bilang akan nunjukin pacarnya. Jangan sampai pacarnya itu lebih cantik dari dia, jangan sampai pacarnya itu lebih pinter dari dia, jangan sampai pacarnya itu lebih _sexy_ dari dia, jangan sampai—stop! NGGAK BOLEH! Kak Sasuke cuma miliknya.

Karin terlihat gugup sekaligus penasaran, "Cepet jawab! Ngaku dong kalo punya pacar. Jangan mesti bo'ong kalo nggak pu—"

"Nih, pacar gue. Iya 'kan, _Honey_?"

 _Hah?_

 _Beneran? And seriously ini pacarnya Kak Sasuke?_

Ceritanya itu tadi Karin menggertak Kak Sasuke. Kak Sasuke yang keliatannya risih banget sama ocehan Karin langsung berjalan mengambil botol minuman di sebelahnya Sakura.

Terus... terusnya itu... itu... itu looohhh Kak Sasuke langsung ngerangkul dan mencium bibir Sakura secepat kilat kemudian berkata,

"Nih, pacar gue. Iya 'kan, _Honey_?"

Karin kelihatan pucat seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dan Sakura, "ENG—ENGGAK MUNGKIIIN...!"

Sementara Sakura hanya terdiam dan shock atas kejadian yang menimpanya, para siswi lain berteriak tidak terima.

"Jadi itu pacarnya Kak Sasuke? TIDAAAKKK...!"

"Haruno Sakura dari kelas sepuluh itu? Ciusan?"

"Oh, jadi itu pacar yang elo maksud ya, Sas. Cakep juga."

Mimpi apa Sakura semalem jadi pacarnya Kak Sasuke.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_

 _A/n : Inih... inih apaaa?/*lempar ke tong sampah*/sangat gaje dan nggak masuk akaaal. Plis Readers, jangan keroyokin saya atuh. Aku nggak QUADH sama yang begeneaaan/MAMPUS!_

 _Review?_

 _Salam ngenes,_

 _Cewek yang lagi baper :-P_


End file.
